User blog:PewDieFern/Weird Pauses
I made this blog because I always pause at very weird moments. So I thought why not create it into a blog? Anyway I made this blog to make you laugh and have a good time to make fun of the dancers, also most of the images may have no caption. Anyway enjoy! Starting from Just Dance to Just Dance 2015 The Weird Pauses! Just Dance Heart Of Glass uguguguguugug.png|im so cool heeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png|i leik to look up at the sky Screenshot_20.png|Swagness blast! Screenshot_21.png|Why are you hitting yourself?! Screenshot_22.png|I'm so cool Screenshot_23.png|im so mad that people are calling me nerdy! Screenshot_24.png|im so fab with this pose Screenshot_25.png|Kbye Just Dance 2 Body Movin' Screenshot_18dsaasdassad.png|i am so coller than that stupid Maniac dancer! Screenshot_19sadaasdsadsda.png|pls hug meh i feel sad that my boyfriend dumped me for another dancer Screenshot_20asdasdasdasd.png|im so mad that the Maniac dancer stole my boyfriend! *gets a knife* Screenshot_21dsasaasd.png|she WILL die!!!!!!!!!!! BodyMovinweirdpause5.png|Big Girl dancer: OMG HAXXOR! I CAN'T DO THAT AND NO ONE CAN! *reports for haxxing* Proud Mary Screenshot_5df.png|hi Screenshot_4fsa.png|the other dancers think im a psychopath Screenshot_6s.png|eww my dress has dust! Screenshot_7sa.png|pls god help me get this dust mite off of my dress Screenshot_8vb.png|im so coll Screenshot_9a.png|im so weird Screenshot_10da.png|look at meh muscles! Screenshot_11a.png|i didnt notice there was a city behind me Screenshot_12sdf.png|I WHIP MY AIR BACK AND FORTH!!!!!!!!!!! Screenshot_13D.png|I WHIP MY AIR BACK AND FORTH!!!!!!!!!!! DASD.png|Im going super saiyan mode! Screenshot_15asdsad.png|im so fabber than pewdiepie in this pose! D.A.N.C.E. Fitemem8.png|fite me! Nubs.png|time to kill u scrubs! Oooojhhhh.png|im so cool Usuck.png|ha u suck nub! Nine In The Afternoon Screenshot_62.png|im so tired Screenshot_63.png|a smile a day keeps the noobs away! S.O.S Screenshot_30DD.png|U... Screenshot_31.png|Dumped... Screenshot_32.png|Me! Screenshot_33.png|immmmmm sooooooo collllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!! ddddd.png|mah tummy hurts Screenshot_35dddd.png|stahp looking at me Futebol Crazy Futebol coach 1@2x.png|HALP SUPERMAN!!!! NOT THE TRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screenshot_26.png|ermagod hi mommy!!!!!!!!!! Screenshot_28.png|my face doe Screenshot_27.png|SUPERMAN HALP! Screenshot_29DDDDD.png|hopefully i fail at this Maniac ohohohohohhhhh.png|my boyfriend dumped me now im mad! ssssssssss.png|come here or ill fite u rffffsa.png|iim so cool Screenshot_17.png|i hate light! Just Dance 3 Marcia Baila Scffff.png|hi nub! let's fite! Screenshot_37.png|kden Screenshot_38ddd.png|im so happy i rekted ur mum dddd.png|im wearing ur mums blanky wanky scrub Screenddd.png|time to eat u! Screenshot_41dddd.png|i use ur mums blanky wanky as a toilet Screeneee.png|come back for another fite m8? Screenshot_43ddd.png|kden Just Dance 4 Supersitition Screenshot_47.png|my shoes are fancy Screenshot_48.png|im so colll Rock Lobster Screenshot_49ssss.png|im so colllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!! Screenshot_50dssdsdsdd.png|hi friend! Screenshot_51dd.png|im coller than the stupid lobster! Screenshot_52.png|im so high Just Dance 2014 Flashdance... What A Feeling Screenshot_23dsaddsa.png|hi Screenshotsdasdasda_22.png|my hair is always in my way! Screenshot_24dasasd.png|omg stahp looking at meh Screenshot_25sasaas.png|ooh my hand is outlined purple! Screenshot_26sadasd.png|I AM god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screenshot_27dassdasda.png|stahp getting in my way hair! Screenshot_28sadsdasda.png|halp pls i have a brain disease Screenshot_29dassdasd.png|hi!!!!!!!!!!! Screenshot_30ewwd.png|STAHP GETTING IN MY WAY HAIR FROM SEEING ALL THESE STUPID NOOBS TRY TO BEAT ME IN THIS GMAE!!!!! *cuts hair* Screenshot_31WDASSAD.png|what the f*ck?! when do golden rain drops appear on glass?!?!?! Screenshot_32sdasdasda.png|stop drop a nd roll! Flashdanceweirddpause.png|Big Girl dancer: OMG ANOTHER HAXXOR!!!!!!! STAHP HAXXING I CAN'T DO THOSE MOVES AND NO ONE CAN DO A JUMPING SPLIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *reports Flashdance dancer for haxxing* Get Lucky Screenshot 2as.png|im so coll! Screenshot 1fa.png|stahp it im too swaggy5u Just Dance 2015 Birthday Screenshot 3asaasdfs.png|i have diabetes from eating all these cakes Just Dance Wii Just Dance Wii 2 Just Dance Wii U Category:Blog posts